Without You
by GamerGirlsRock
Summary: Gohan loved Videl. Videl loved Gohan, right? Gohan doesn't know what goes on when he is not there, until he comes home to a little surprise, a guest, and a lot of hurt. Can Lime help Gohan through this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Without you 1

Gohan thought everything was perfect. A beautiful wife, a loving daughter, a nice job as a professor, and a lovely house in the suburbs. He looked at the picture on his desk and smiled. It was a picture of Gohan's arm around his wife, and his little girl on his shoulder. Yep, life was good. What he didn't know, was what was happening at home.  
Videl and Marker were going at it. Videl hated her life. Gohan was boring, Pan was whiny, and the gang was clingy. She had cheated on Gohan on several occasions for many months, and it was the best time of her marriage. The excitement it gave Videl thrilled her. Every week, she was with a different man while Gohan was at work and Pan was with Chichi. Nothing was going wrong, or so she thought.  
Lime sighed, she was so depressed. After she found Gohan again, she was so happy. They were like best friend, until Videl showed up. Gohan started visiting less and less, saying Videl didn't like her. Lime missed the times she and Gohan had together, like when they went swimming at the lake and Gohan's swimming wear was eaten by a gigantic fish because his tail was sticking out. She laughed so hard, she wished she could go back. Lime fell in love with Gohan, and was heart broken when he announced his proposal. Yes, she had it bad.  
Gohan was grinning widely all the way home. He was going to suprise his wife with a lunch date because he had the rest of the day off. They were going to her favorite restaurant were he would give her a necklace with her name in crusted with saffire. Once he got home, he heard banging and moaning. Gohan's eyes widened as he rushed inside. Once he was inside, he found his wife and another man in his bed. Gohan felt like crying and beating the man."Gohan, honey. Hi, I didn't know you were coming home early." Videl said, nervous. Gohan stood calm, even though his eyes were watering,"How long has this been going on?" He said. Videl scratched her head,"Um, well you see..." She was cut off by Gohan yelling,"Anwser the question!" Videl frowned,"6 months, and I'm glad you caught me. Now I don't have to live with you and the little brat. It's over." Videl said. She got up and walked out. Gohan sat on the bed, trying to stop the tears. Marker patted Gohan's back and said,"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was married. If I did, then I wouldn't have done it." Gohan held back a sob,"Just leave, please. I wish to be alone." Marker left him alone, feeling guilty for his relationship with that whore.  
Gohan had red eyes when he was done crying. He had to stop so he could go pick up his daughter. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Pan ran up to her father screaming,"DADDY!" Gohan smiled, at least he had her. Pan stopped in front of her father and had a look of confusion on her face,"What's wrong daddy? You have red eyes." Gohan decided to break it to her slow,"Sweetie, I love you very much but I need to tell you something. Your mommy is... Leaving us." Gohan said, too tired to cry again. Pan had an ecstatic look on her face,"YAY! No more witchy mom!" Gohan looked confused,"Why are you so happy, you won't see you mom again." Pan made a face of disgust,"Mom mean, she treats me like trash when daddy not around." Gohan became angry,"Did she hit you! Did she hurt you!" Pan shook her head,"No, she just didn't like me. Said I was stupid and whiny, and said daddy was boring. I don't like her, but Lime was nice! She like a real mommy." Gohan looked sad, Lime was more of a mother to Pan? Gohan had feelings for Lime, but didn't want to ruin their friendship. He fell in love with Videl, but then she wouldn't let him visit Lime anymore. Their friendship was ruined, and he hardly saw her anymore. He needed to talk to her.  
Once everyone was informed of the divorce and Videl's cheating story, Lime rushed to Gohan's house. He must be in so much pain, and she needed to comfort him. Once she got their, she heard sobbing.'Pan must be with Chichi.' Lime thought, running to the noise. She found Gohan with his head in his hands. Lime rushed to comfort her secret love immediately."Gohan, I'm so sorry this happened." Lime said, wiping his tears. Gohan sobbed,"It's not your fault, Lime. It's my fault for being so stupid." Lime shushed him,"It's not your fault, it's that whore's fault! I swear, if I get my hand on her… never mind." Gohan sighed and fell back on his bed,"I just… feel so useless. She left me without a second thought. I feel unloved and alone." Lime smiled,"You're not alone or unloved. The gang loves you, your family loves you, your daughter love you… I love you." Lime blushed and turned around, expecting rejection, not what happened next. Gohan picked her up, turned her around, and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, filled with love, want,sorrow, and the need for touch. Gohan pulled away and looked in to her eyes,"I love you too Lime." Lime's eyes widened, and she said,"Then why were you with Videl?" Gohan looked at the ground,"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I fell in love with Videl." Lime kissed him again,"That's okay. At least I have you now, and I won't be leaving." Gohan grinned,"I won't let you anyways." He said, picking her up. Lime giggled, she had her Gohan back again, and she sure as hell won't let him go again.

*This story goes a little fast, but I liked I writing it. Please review with constructive critism!*


	2. Chapter 2

Without you 2

*10 years later*

Videl sighed, she felt so …lonely. She could not stand her father in the least bit, he was as annoying and clingy as the z-gang was, so living with him was a defiant no. West city was we're she had chosen to move, since it was nice there and she had a couple of police job offers. She was starting to enjoy it there until Videl had to move to America because Bulma and Chichi chased her out of Japan, LITERALY! In America, she tried to make relationships, but they either cheated on her or never called. She was starting to miss Gohan. In America, she worked as a police chief thanks to her fighting and commanding skills. She loved her job but missed her life in Japan with Gohan and, dare she say, the brat. Videl didn't remember her name, since all she ever called her was the brat. Oh well, she needed love and Gohan was probably a depressed loner without her, since he was such a lost puppy. Might as well go back.  
Gohan couldn't be happier. He had a wife,who he was sure would never cheat on him, two kids, family, friends, and a quaint home near the sea. After Videl, he and Lime married, moved somewhere nice,and gave Pan a little brother named Gosen. He had hazelnut hair that stuck out in the left and right direction. He had coal black eyes that had a certain glow to them. He was a happy,young boy who spread happiness where ever he went. Gosen had an obsesion over Uncle Goten and was just like him, like most boys his age that had an was about 8 and Pan had just turning 15. Pan loved her little brother, even if he was a pain. He was such a cutie, but loved to play tricks on her family and friends, mostly Vegeta. Although, Vegeta was so easy to prank and was funny when he was angry. Pan and Gosen loved to train and play together. When ever Gohan saw them, he thought about the days when he and Goten were young. It brought a smile to his face. Things in their life were perfect. What he didn't know, was the storm his ex wife was brewing.  
Videl had just arrived in Japan, hoping the crazy ex-inlaws weren't around to chase her out again. She got an apartment and a job as a police officer before starting on a seach for her ex. Videl started her search at Gohan's work place, since he was always their. There was no sign of him there, and the workers told her that he had moved and no one had known where he went.'Now, where have you went Gohan, you better not be hiding from me,' Videl thought,'I know, Capcule Corp! He's probably there.'  
Meanwhile, Lime was busy trying to get her kids in to there clothes. The keyword is trying. Lime frowned,"Come on, Gosen, please put the tux on. Pan, please help me, and put on the dress!" Gosen hated tuxs, they were restricting and he couldn't play with his cousins. He preferred a nice,comfortable gi. Pan, as much as she hated to admit it, was a lot like her mother and shared her hate of dresses. While Lime was busy with the children, Gohan was home to pick them up."I'm home gu... AHH!" Gohan said, tackled by Gosen."Hiii dddddaaaaddddyyyy!" Everyone laughed, the kid was just too cute."Hey kids, Lime," Gohan said,"We better get going. We don't want to be late, you know mom will rip off my head if we are." Lime shuddered at the thought. Chichi was sweet, but she was batshit crazy sometimes.(A.N: I hope I'm using that word right, tell me if I'm not.)"Lets get a move on. After the kids PUT THEIR CLOTHES ON!" Lime screamed, wanting the two of them to get the point. After rubbing their sensitive sayian ears, they decide not to argue with there mom anymore or else the rarely used frying pan might come out.

* I put a little humor in this chapter to lighten the mood. Don't worry, the hurt/comfort comes next. This chapter was to explain what is happening, if you don't like it, skip.*


	3. Chapter 3

Without You 3

Videl finally made it to Capsule Corp.*Wow, this place has gotten bigger, maybe even bigger then my father's mansion.* Videl thought. She wondered how she was going to get in, she might not be welcome after the divorce with Gohan.*Might as well walk in, sayians aren't allowed to hurt women and Gohan would stop Chichi if she tried to attack me. Such a momma's boy.* Videl thought, smirking. She went in and braced for impact and immediate judging.

All of the z-gang was happy, they had just moved on from the Baby incident. Baby was a creation that came from space to absorb the power of the gang and rule over Earth. After the many casualties, blood loss, tears, and the use of the dragon balls, life was peaceful again. Chichi was the happiest of all; she had her husband, 2 responsible and smart children(It still bothered her that they trained though), and many grandchildren to spoil. Something was bothering her though, a creeping feeling that something was going to go wrong. She just didn't know what was going to happen. As Bulma secretly tells her, a woman's intuition is not perfect."Hey Chi, what's wrong? You seem tense." Goku asked her. Chichi smiled; he might be clueless, but he could tell when she was upset."Nothing, I just feel that something is going to go wrong." Goku smiled,"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." He said, with his famous grin. Chichi sighed, at least she would always have him. Bulma watched the scene with a smile, life was perfect. But, she did share Chichi's worry. She too had a feeling something bad was going to happen. That's when things went sour.

"Finally! You kids take forever. You two look... ADORABLE! Aww, my babies!" Lime squealed. Gohan and Pan sweat dropped, while Gosen put on his most adorable face,"Sooo, can I have one of your brownies." Lime smirked,"You aren't that cute, honey. Lets get going now, ok?" Everyone saluted her, and they went on their way to Capsule Corp.

Videl walked in, aware of all of the eyes on her.

Sheesh, she felt like she was in high school again. Everyone turned to see a red face mother, ready to take the kill. What in kami's name was that little hussy here for! Bulma stood there in shock, which quickly turned into anger. How dare she just walk in like she owned the place, especially after what she did to poor Gohan. Leaving him to take care of a four year old, not that Videl cared.'I really need to improve the security around here.' Bulma thought. Chichi was just about to start towards that no good hussy, when Goku stopped her,"Chi, you know violence will solve nothing. Lets see why Videl's here first, okay?" Chichi scowled, obviously not giving in. At the top of her lungs, she started screaming and swinging her frying pan, trying to get to Videl. Goku sighed, he knew that she wouldn't give up. Taking hold of Chichi, he made sure no one was hit with the dangerous item she was holding, most importantly him. Whispers had started among the gang; why was she here, did anyone know she was back, did Gohan know she was back, how did she get in ,and more importantly,how much pie was left?(I dare you to guess.) Bulma had enough of this, so she put her fingers to her mouth and let out an ear shattering the sayians were busy trying to cover there ears, all attention was on Bulma as she frowned in Videl's direction,"Well, what do you want?" Bulma said in a bitter voice dripping with venom. Videl gained her confidence and said,"I am here to see Gohan. I want to talk to him." Videl said, trying to stand up straighter. Bulma raised an eyebrow,"Oh, and may I ask why?" Videl looked at the ground,"I want to talk to him. I… I miss him." she said, in a quiet voice. Bulma pursed her lips,"It's a little too late for that." Videl looked up shocked to see Bulma pointing to something behind her. As Videl looked behind her, her eyes widened.

They had finally arrive at Capsule Corp, all of the family members ignoring Gosen's complaining about not being able to fly and how embarrassing it was to be carried by a girl. When they were finally there, they all sighed in relief, not knowing what was inside. Once inside, all eyes widened, except Gosen, who cocked his head in confusion. In the crowd of z-fighters was a gaping Videl, looking slightly older then before.

Videl couldn't believe it. Gohan stood there, even more handsome then she remembered. Broad shoulders,tall, sculptured face,muscular frame, and strong,mature features. Onix black hair and eyes that had the same innocent glow he always had. But what had shocked her most, was the people next to him. Next to Gohan was an Auburn haired beauty with light green eyes, her name was Line or Kime or something like that. A teenage girl with long black hair and dark eyes that look very alike with Videl.'She must be the brat,Pan!' Videl thought. The last one riding on Gohan's shoulder confused Videl the most. A small boy, that looked suspiciously like Goten, had dark brown hair and midnight black eyes. She wondered what they all were doing there, until it hit her hard.

*The next chapter is the last part of the story. I might change the title, because heart break sounds a bit cheesy. Put suggestions in the review box please.*


	4. Chapter 4

Without you 4

Something about seeing her again hurt him, and he knew it too. Videl looked the same, Gohan could see. Black hair, cerulean eyes, and still as short as ever. She was gaping at his family, probably suprised he even had one. She always underestimated him, even in high school. Heck, she even dared to call his life boring. A life of aliens and saving the world, boring? He scoffed at her words. What he was wondering, was why she was back.

'He's married.' Videl thought a million times, even thoughshe didn't believe it. It hurt, a lot, looking at the woman who was clinging to _her_ Gohan. It made Videl realize what she had done, and she hated herself for it. Going around, sleeping with other men behind his back, she even flirted with his brother! Videl mentally kicked herself for that. What had she done! He was the best guy in the world:patient,honest,loving,hard working. And she threw it all away for excitement. She couldn't believe herself.

"G…Gohan?" she said, to be sure of herself. He looks at her,emotionless,"Videl." Videl looked at the ground,unsure of herself, and said,"I think we should talk somewhere more…private. This is our affairs." Gohan looks at Lime,to be sure if she's okay with it. Lime nods,"Go on. I know you won't screw anything up." She said,smiling to reassuring him. He smiled back; he loved her smile. It alway made him feel better. Gohan turned towards Videl and nodded.

"Soooo, what 'cha doing back?" Gohan said, akwardly stirring his coffee. After leaving Capsule Corp, the two set off to get some coffee at a quaint little shop in downtown West city. Videl sipped a little of her coffee,and made a sour face at the bitter taste her mouth had acquired; she hated coffee, but would go any where he wanted to. She stirred in some sugar and said,"New York sucked." Gohan looked at her blankly as she sighed,"I missed you. I was regretting doing… you know. I should have never done that to you, when all you did was respect me and love me. I even left you with a kid, I was so horrible. I have done some growing up and thinking and I came here to say, I'm sorry. I'll even be honest, I came here to try and hump you,steal your money, and leave again. But, seeing you and the gang and this place…it brings back a lot of memories. Like, when we first had Pan, or when you took me on our first date. Or when Bulma set Capsule Corp on fire when she tried to make a flambé," Videl smiled at the memory,"I know I'm rambling but I'm getting to the point. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, and I was hoping for forgiveness and possible a second chance. Gohan I love you, and I want to be with you.." Gohan looked at her long and hard, and saw the sincerity on her face."I forgive you Videl, but the second chance is something I'm not going to give you. Your a little late for that. I have a wonderful family now; a loving wife, a beautiful daughter you left me with, and a cute tike. Even if I could offer you friendship, my family might not approve. My wife understands, but certainly doesn't trust you. You abandoned our daughter for excitement and a new life. My son doesn't even know who you are! I'm sorry Videl, but it's a little late for a second chance." Videl looked at Gohan with tears in her eyes and said,"Okay Gohan. I understand you choice. And even if it kills me, we don't have to be together. I'll still love you, but I understand." He smiled and gave her a quick hug,"Hey, there is always someone out there for you. Maybe you should go visit you dad, he's been a bit depressed since you left. He only talks to buu and bee now days. I visit him from tome to time, but he loves being around Pan. I guess she reminds him of you." Videl smiled and rubbed the tears out of her eyes."I'm glad you have a hold on your life, I just need to get a hold on mine. Maybe go out and try some things, or start to date again. I better leave now, I have to visit someone now. Gohan smiled at her,"Okay, bye." Feeling nothing more to say, she left without another word.

Videl sighed as she made her way through a crowd. After her little talk with Gohan, she went back to her dad,started taking guitar lessons, and started dating. Videl went back to her old police job in Satan city and started playing at the coffee shop she and Gohan went to. Videl missed Gohan terribly, she was starting to think she'd never get over him. Videl sighed as she got out some money to pay the taxi driver. As she got out, someone pushed her down,"Hey!" Videl yelled. The man looked down, he had blond hair,blue eyes, and was very tall."Sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over." he said as he helped her up. She looked at him for a minute and said,"Sharpener?" The man looked at her in surprise,"How do you know my name?" he said. Videl smiled,"I'm Videl, remember? We went to the same high school." Sharpener's eyes widened,"Videl? Wow, I haven't seen you since the wedding! How are you and Gohan." Videl cringed at his name and tried not to tear up. Sharpener looked at her worried,"Are you okay?" She looked down, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. She sighed, he was one of her closest friends, she could trust him. He lifted her face and dried her tears. Videl sighed again, and said,"I left Gohan a couple of years back, I cheated on him a lot and I didn't want to be with him. We had a kid, Pan. I left her with him also." She proceeded to tell him the rest of the story, him listening intently. When she was done, he looked at her and frowned,"Wow. I never thought nerd boy could be so dumb." She looked at him in surprise, but he continued,"He chose another girl over you; one of the most beautiful,intelligent,funny, and charming women I have ever met. Now that's just pure stupidity." Videl blushed at his words; since when has Shapener had a brain? Shapener smiled at her and said,"Hey, do you want to go get out of the cold and maybe do something." She smiled at him too,"Sure, why not." And they walked off, perfectly content with one another.

*I'm sorry if any one wanted Videl to die alone, I just really hate sad endings! The ending is a little akward, but this is one of my first endings. Tell me what you think please! :)*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello anyone who is reading this!

Tell me what you want me to do next please.

Do you want another Gohan story or another Dbz character.

Or do you want a different anime.

I can do Naruto or Pokemon, but they will be terrible since I know nothing about them.

Please give me honest reviews, I need to know if you hate me or love me.

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
